The rubber mixture for the sidewall of vehicle tires is typically configured to exhibit a high abrasion resistance and a high fatigue and crack resistance in operation, wherein at the same time a lowest possible rolling resistance is to be achieved.
JP 2011236368 discloses, for example, a rubber mixture containing 3 to 40 phr of a liquid resin having a softening point of −20° C. to +20° C. in order to achieve a good compromise in the conflict between rolling resistance, crack resistance, stability (in vehicle tires), and processability.
JP 2012144643 discloses a rubber mixture containing a combination of oil and hydrocarbon resins that achieves an improvement in rolling resistance indicators.
JP 2010159376 A also discloses a rubber mixture containing a combination of oil and hydrocarbon resin (petroleum resin), wherein partially improved rolling resistance indicators are disclosed.
US 2011/030242 discloses a rubber mixture containing 5 to 30 phr of a vegetable oil instead of an aromatic oil in combination with tin-functionalized SBR, wherein here too partially enhanced rolling resistance indicators and partially improved crack resistances are disclosed.